Surviving Wentworth and America
by ginny95
Summary: At the end of his 5th year, Harry is picked up by the Dursleys and taken to the airport with a plane ticket. Harry arrives in Missouri and spends his summer in a military school called Wentwoth. When he starts settling in Voldemort's men find him.


_**Disclaimer**__: Not mine! I own nothing except my ideas and some characters. If you don't recognize them then they're mine. _

_**N.A: This is set right after the Dursleys and Harry escape from Moody, Tonks and others at Kings Cross. End of 5**__**th**__** year. The Dursleys dropped Harry off at an airport. **_

**Surviving Wentworth and America: Chapter One**

Harry boarded his first plane ride with a sense of dread; what was happening? Why would the Dursleys pay for a plane ticket for him? Trying not to think of what could happen he gave his attention to the flight attendant. She was going on and on about what to do if the plane crashes. 'Great! Way to make me feel comfortable,' thought Harry. If that happened he would take the port-key Sirius gave him over Christmas. Turning his thoughts away from his dead godfather and what he could have or should have done he closed his eyes.

For the first time in weeks, Harry fell into a restful sleep. He woke as they were landing. His name was being called, "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, please stay seated till everyone else has exited the plane. I repeat, Harry Potter, please stay seated."

'What have I done?' thought Harry.

As he watched everyone else exit his nerves came back. 'Were the people coming to get him Death Eaters? Had his uncle and aunt sold him to Voldemort? Dumbledore would have, should have stopped this!'

Just as everyone exited a big dark skinned man boarded the plane. He wore a white polo shirt and khaki shorts. "Potter, get up. Don't even think of running, understand?" the man said gruffly.

The man confused Harry. Was he a Death Eater? He dressed like a Muggle but acted and looked like he could be a Death Eater; only he had an American accent. Were there Death Eaters in The States?

"Boy, get up! Don't make me move you!" he thundered making Harry flinch.

"Sir, where are we going?" Harry asked politely as he stood and followed the man.

"WMA, Wentworth Military Academy," he grunted striding forward quickly, almost making Harry have to jog to keep up.

'A Military school?' Harry thought in shock. 'Had his uncle found a school like the fake one, St. Brutus? He was going to die. What's military school even like? And what about materials? He has nothing but the clothes on his back. How long even was this camp? What would he ever do?'

Harry's mind started to kick in and made him think, 'why did I put my wand in the trunk? How could I have been so stupid?'

The big man led him to a small school bus. Three others kids were inside. On the bus no one talked, all was silent. A girl with strawberry blond hair and tons of make up was texting on a phone and chewing gum. A guy sat in the back glaring out the window moodily and an Asian guy had his eyes closed with an I-pod plugged in.

The driver took off as soon as Harry sat down and the big guys in white shirts had also. A man with black skin and huge mussels said, "I want no talking or loud noises. Nothing leaves the bus through the windows, understood?"

No one said anything.

"When I ask you a question respond with 'Yes, Lieutenant Jones'. Do we have an understanding?" Jones asked in his lightly, or more like super intimidating, voice.

"Yes, Lieutenant Jones," the guy in the back and Harry intoned.

Jones glared at the two others and said, "I'd stone you if we were on campus."

'Stone you? What does that mean?' thought Harry. He hated not knowing what the Jones guy was talking about. The rest of the drive went fast and slow at the same time. Harry was dreading reaching the _school _but also wanted to see where he was going.

The small bus turned into a town called Lexington. Lexington, MO, an old town without much in it. Everything looked dilapidated and forgotten. Lexington was years past its hay day. Great. Definitely not Hogwarts or Hogsmead.

The bus pulled behind a brick building and came to a sudden stop. Causing the girl to say. "What the fuck! Why can't they hire a fucking bus driver? You always try to kill us!"

"Neil," one of the Samoans said in a tired voice yet it held warning. "Wait till we get off the bus to become a bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch!" she screamed. "I'm not a bitch…well maybe I am but shut up!"

Ignoring them, Harry started to look around. In front of him was a pretty three-story brick building with old-fashion windows. It looked newer than everything else he had seem in the town of Lexington.

"Off the bus," commanded Jones. "Wait right outside".

The campus, from what Harry could see, looked nice, but not the rococo stuff Hogwarts has. Walking into a building called admissions, Harry took a deep breath. Breath. The others all crowded into the room with others kids and some parents.

"Potter, please come this way." A fat lady said with a smile. Nice people? That can't be right.

He followed the lady cautiously into a room with three chairs and a desk. "Sit, dear," she said with a smile. "I need you to sign these papers, hun, will you do that for me?" the lady questioned in a voice that showed he didn't have a choice. She looked at him impatiently as he tried to read them. "We don't have all day!" she sternly stated growing angry.

'What was wrong with her?' he kept thinking. Taking the pen his signed the papers in a flourish. The lady smiled and thanked him. While she seemed nice all he could think was, 'There I go, signing my life over.'

"Now, Potter dear," the bio-polar lady said happily, "one of the older cadets will show you around and take you to get all of your stuff and hair cut. Maybe a hair cut will help tame that mop you have on your head."

She showed him to the door then slammed it shut quickly. Great!

A girl in khaki shorts and a red polo shirt stood up. She held a black baseball cap in her left hand. Her blond hair was pulled tightly back in a bun.

"My name is Packwood, follow me." She said briskly with an air around her stating she was better than him.

"Harry Potter," Harry offered as he followed quickly behind.

"Don't talk to me unless I address you first. You are a R.A.T. Recruit At Training. RATs can't talk to anyone. Give me your blue card." She commanded. He handed over the card he had received, slightly in shock from her attitude. "We'll go get your uniforms first then go get your hair done."

'Okay,' he thought, 'what say do I have anyways?'

**Authors note:**

**As some of you may have guessed, this is based of my experience. I just got back from Wentworth's summer 'camp'. My mom dropped me off then left, which is better than being all on your own like my Harry is but I cried myself to sleep the first night. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible but I plan to include magical stuff, which I definitely didn't find at Wentworth even though I ended up loving it. Wentworth is said to be haunted and many people believe that they've seen or felt ghosts there. I might include some ghosts. **

**This story will hopefully be updated at least once a week but sometimes I start procrastinating and it takes a month. Reviews help encourage me to post! **


End file.
